Some wireless networks may include multiple access points (“APs”), for example to broaden the overall coverage region of the network and/or improve signal strength. In some such wireless networks, the APs may be distributed in a manner that results in some of their individual coverage regions overlapping one another. For example, to ensure that locations within a desired overall coverage zone receives adequate signal strength, the APs may need to be deployed in a manner that results in such AP coverage overlap areas.